Memories of a Life
by Neftis
Summary: Alguien le dijo una vez que al morir uno recuerda todo su pasado, y es verdad. A su muerte, él es inundado por un recuerdo tras otro mientras perece lentamente. Historia de Yondaime
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

_Estaba sentado encima de un tocón. El viento aullaba con fuerza despeinando aún más sus rubios cabellos. La luz del Sol le daba la cara impidiéndole ver con claridad a la persona que tenía delante. Con los ojos entrecerrados solo pudo vislumbrar su silueta erguida, mirando fijamente el lejano horizonte. Escuchó su voz clara y firme. ___

_-Dicen que al momento de morir empiezan a inundarte todos tus recuerdos, uno por uno._

Poco a poco empezó a chispear. Las gotas cristalinas caían con fuerza en las hojas de los más altos árboles provocando un suave tintineo.  
Una luz iluminó por un segundo un campo cubierto de cadáveres , un estruendoso trueno retumbó en el cielo. La lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza torrencial limpiando la sangre que inundaba la tierra antes verde y llena de vida ahora daba un aspecto ceniciento y yermo.  
Los cuerpos de jóvenes ninjas yacían sin vida, muchos de ellos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sus caras mostraban expresiones de profundo terror o sorpresa. Algunos cuerpos carecían de extremidades como si una bestia enorme los hubiera arrancado de un mordisco.  
Todos ellos murieron para defender a un pueblo que se situaba a unos pocos metros de allí. Era una villa bastante grande conocida por todo el ancho del continente por su gran poder militar pero en estos momentos mostraba un aspecto lamentable. A lo lejos se veía que muchas casas estaban destruidas, algunas se consumían lentamente por el fuego y otras se desmoronaban causando un ruido ensordecedor.  
En el campo de batalla habían pocos supervivientes. Muchos de ellos estaban heridos, incapaces ni siquiera de moverse, los pocos que estaban ilesos buscaban en vano entre los caídos algún signo de vida.

Un cuerpo yacía al medio del campo de batalla, completamente solo. Sus brazos y piernas estaban extendidos sobre la hierba, inertes. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, incapaces de ver. En su estómago tenía un extraño signo, un espiral de color rojo con algunos caracteres en su alrededor.

Aún estaba vivo. Su respiración era débil y entrecortada, una oleada de dolor le inundó en el cuerpo sus manos se asieron a la hierba húmeda intentando aguantar la agonía. Empezó a toser con fuerza y la sangre brotó de su boca. Su vida estaba acabando y él lo sabía.

_-Dicen que al momento de morir empiezan a inundarte todos tus recuerdos, uno por uno._

Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y a temblar. Un dolor aún más fuerte atenazó en toda su columna vertebral. Profirió un gemido y se mordió la lengua. Ya no podía sentir el frío de las gotas de lluvia al caer en su cara y poco a poco fue incapaz de sentir el dolor, ni siquiera podía oler la hierba quemada. Solo podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia que le recordaba mucho el llanto de un niño recién nacido.

-Na...ru...to 

Entonces, de golpe, no oyó nada. Solo había un silencio sepulcral y por primera vez en la vida sintió un terror que no había sentido antes. No quería morir, aún no. Era joven y con una vida plena por delante. Empezó a llorar amargamente por dentro maldiciendo lo injusto que era morir a tan temprana edad. A lo lejos oyó un eco que cada vez se oía con más claridad.

-_Tranquilo, no tengas miedo_- era una voz dulce y musical, solo con escucharla le embriagó una sensación de felicidad. Él sonrió- _Ahora lo recordarás todo_

Y sus recuerdos le inundaron como un remolino mientras notaba que su vida se escapaba de sus manos lentamente.

**Comentarios del Autor:** Bueno la verdad es que esta era una idea k tenía en mente desde hace bastante tiempo y x motivos de falta de tiempo o pereza no pude hacer nada. Pero x fin ha salido a la luz   
De momento esto es solo el prólogo, intentaré hacer un capítulo x semana m encantaría k m dierais vuestra opinión ya k este es el primer fanfic k escribo completamente sola.

Espero k disfrutéis y gracias


	2. Examen y sobresalto

**_Capítulo 1: Examen y sobresalto_**

Era primera hora de la mañana. Las luces de las calles aún estaban encendidas y todos los comercios cerrados, no soplaba nada de viento pero hacía bastante frío, debido a la humedad. Poco a poco la luz del Sol se asomaba al cielo iluminando las fachadas de las casas. Los pájaros empezaron a trinar en sus nidos, algunos posaron tranquilamente a beber en una fuente de aguas cristalinas que estaba al medio de una plaza.

Los ruidos de unos pasos quebraron la quietud del paisaje, los pájaros asustados alzaron al vuelo y se posaron a las enormes ramas de los robustos robles mirando acusadoramente quien había osado interrumpir su descanso.

Era un muchacho de unos ocho años aproximadamente, su pelo era de un rubio intenso y sus ojos, azules como el cielo, mostraban una mirada penetrante e inteligente. Llevaba una chaqueta de color blanco con una espiral de color rojo bordado en la espalda, también tenía unas gruesas franjas de color rojo muy vivo que ocupaban del hombro hasta el puño. Sus pantalones eran completamente blancos.

El chico boqueaba con dificultad, visiblemente cansado. Se sentó en un banco que estaba a pocos metros de la fuente y respiró profundamente intentando serenarse. Permaneció allí en silencio un buen rato con los ojos cerrados, después se levantó y estiró sus brazos, tensando sus músculos. Ya había acabado de hacer los ejercicios matutinos de cada día que solía hacer siempre. Miró con aire decidido a un enorme edificio con tejas de color granate oscuro que se veía a lo lejos al fondo de la calle mayor.

-Bien- Se dijo- Estoy preparado.

Y se dirigió corriendo decidido hacia el edificio.

Hoy era el día que se hacía en la academia el examen para ser ninja. Había muchos chicos jóvenes reunidos a las puertas del edificio, la mayoría tenían la tez blanca a causa del nerviosismo, unos se mordían sus uñas y otros tenían un tono verdoso muy extraño en la cara, parecía que iban a vomitar en cualquier momento.

El chico entró a las grandes puertas de roble. La recepción era una sala rectangular bastante grande, de paredes de un tono azul muy claro y muy iluminada, a la izquierda había un pasillo muy largo donde estaban las diferentes aulas y a la derecha, al fondo de la habitación, había un tablero cuadrangular de color marrón claro. Él se acerco al tablón de anuncios, sacó un papel blanco del bolsillo de su pantalón, empezó a leerlo y luego dirigió su mirada al papel de tono amarillo claro que estaba colgado en el tablón de anuncios.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se fijó que unos chicos se acercaron donde estaba él.

-A ver que clase me toca- dijo un chico de tez morena, muy alto y pelo rubio platino. Sujetaba también un papel de color blanco- Espero que no me toque la clase del maestro Seto, dicen que se pasa tres pueblos en los exámenes.

-No me asustes, chaval. Que con la mala suerte que tengo fijo que me toca con él y ese tío me la tiene jurada- dijo con voz trémula un chico de ojos de color miel, bastante musculoso.

-Y no me extraña, después de la broma pesada que le hiciste en clase.- rió con sorna un joven de pelo castaño oscuro bastante largo.

-Bueno, pero no negarás que la broma no estuvo nada mal. Aún me acuerdo de la cara de idiota que puso ese día.

Los tres empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia, rompiendo la tranquilidad y el silencio de la habitación. Muchos de los de allí presentes empezaron a mirar a los tres chicos con caras de disgusto. Algunos chistaron.

-A ver- empezó a decir el chico de tez morena mirando fijamente el tablón de anuncios- me toca en el aula 56 del tercer piso. ¿A ti que aula te toca, Kôji?

-Pues la 46 del segundo piso- murmuró el chico fortachón

-Vaya yo también voy en la misma clase- sonrió el chico de pelo largo, dándole una palmada a la espalda de su compañero.

-Así que me dejáis solo- suspiró resignado el otro chico.

-Venga, no te desanimes hombre, seguro que podrás vivir unos minutos sin nosotros- El chico fortachón le dio una colleja que resonó en toda la habitación.- ¿Qué profesor tienes?

-Ah, pues no lo sé- dijo, frotándose la nuca dolorida por el golpe.

-El profesor Seto

Contestó una voz dulce e infantil. Los tres chicos dieron un respingo del susto. No se percataron hasta ese momento de la persona que estaba frente al tablón, justo al lado de ellos. Unos ojos tan azules como el cielo los miraba sonrientes y en su cara mostraban una sonrisa muy agradable. Aunque los tres chicos que tenía delante le doblaban la altura no dio ningún signo de sentirse incomodado, es más parecía divertido al ver las caras de confusión de los tres. Al ver que ninguno le decía nada empezó hablar.

- A mí también me toca en el aula 56.

-Espera, espera, a ver si lo entendido bien- el chico de tez morena hizo un ademán de impaciencia. Miraba al niño con ojos incrédulos- ¿ Tú también vas hacer el examen para ser ninja¿Pero cuantos años tienes?

-Eso, eso- empezó a decir el chico de pelo largo- No debes de ser más mayor que mi estúpido hermano pequeño.¡Y él acaba de entrar en la academia!

-Pues tengo ocho años- dijo el niño mirando divertido a los tres chicos- Entré a la academia a los seis años.

Los tres lo miraron pasmados incapaces de decir palabra alguna.

-¡Pero si tienes cinco años menos que nosotros!- Chilló alarmado el joven fortachón.

El chico pelo largo se acercó a sus dos amigos y murmuró en voz muy baja para que el niño rubio no se enterara.

-Tíos, si un crío de ocho años nos pasa la mano por la cara en el examen y saca mejor nota que nosotros seremos el hazmerreír de toda la clase.

Los otros dos asintieron, bastante deprimidos y miraron de reojo al niño rubio.

-Creo que sería mejor que vayáis al aula o llegareis tarde al examen.-dijo el niño rubio, contundente. Después se marchó hacia el pasillo con paso rápido.

-Eh espera!- chilló el muchacho de tez morena- Yo voy contigo.- Y corrió tras él intentando alcanzarle

Había unos cuantos jóvenes delante de la puerta 56, muchos de ellos eran bastantes mayores que él y parecían gigantes a su lado. Sobretodo el chico que le acompañaba le triplicaba la altura, viéndoles de lejos daban una imagen bastante cómica. Pero lo peor de todo para él es que era bastante bajo para un niño de su edad y eso lo tenía acomplejado. Deseaba crecer y poder ser alto como los que tenía a su alrededor ahora mismo, siendo tan bajo no le tomaban en serio.

Dio un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo esperando su turno. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer dedicó todo su tiempo a mirar detalladamente uno por uno a todos los que estaban allí.

Se fijo en un chico que llevaba una coleta alta que estaba, literalmente, estirado en el suelo. No se le veía para nada nervioso, es más parecía que se iba a dormir en cualquier momento.

-Menudo rollo- murmuró bostezando sonoramente.

Después vio a un joven que estaba apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba una camiseta de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones largos de color negro. Tenía el pelo negro a media melena . Parecía bastante concentrado y respiraba profundamente.

A su lado estaba una chica de ojos tan negros como dos pozos oscuros, de mirada muy inquietante, tenía el pelo recogido de un color negro azabache, su ropa era completamente negra que le daba un aspecto bastante misterioso.

Y por último se fijo en una chica pelirroja, vestida con ropa de colores muy vistosos, tenía la cabeza agachada parecía que encontrase interesante los dedos de los pies.

De pronto la puerta del aula se abrió y apareció un hombre de mediana edad de mirada severa, llevaba el típico chaleco verde que llevaban todos los ninjas de grado medio, tenía en las manos una libreta negra.

-Izumo Saki- dijo el hombre con voz prominente

La chica pelirroja levantó la cabeza rápidamente y se dirigió con pasos temblorosos hacia la puerta. En su cara se veía perfectamente su nerviosismo y miedo. Al entrar en la clase el ninja cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

-Ufff. Que giñe me está dando ahora- dijo el chico de tez morena con voz temblorosa. Empezó a dar vueltas, claramente asustado y de vez en cuando se mordía las uñas.

-¿Puedes parar? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza- espetó el chico de media melena.

El otro muchacho iba a replicar pero una mirada amenazadora por parte del otro chico hizo que cambiara de opinión. Se sentó al lado del niño rubio y no paró de refunfuñar, bastante molesto.

El joven de media melena dejó de apoyarse a la pared y se dirigió a la ventana. Algo captó la atención del niño, sus ojos azules vieron que en su espalda llevaba bordado un dibujo de un pai pai de color rojo. Era el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Por lo que él sabía el clan Uchiha era uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de toda la villa gracias a una técnica barrera de sangre ocular, lamentablemente no pudo acordarse el nombre de esa técnica.

Otra vez se abrió la puerta. Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas tensas al ninja que tenían delante. Alzó la libreta de nuevo y con voz potente dijo

-Uzumaki Kaseiyo

Y el niño de cabellos rubios se levantó y entró a la habitación con paso decidido.

Empezó a correr y ya no pudo parar, estaba excitado, completamente eufórico, tenía ganas de cantar, chillar, bailar, cualquier cosa hubiese valido para poder expresar su alegría. Lo había conseguido, había aprobado la prueba. Miró otra vez su bandana, como tanta veces lo había hecho desde que salió de la academia, el metal relucía resplandeciente a la luz del Sol, se notaba que era nuevo. Se lo puso en el hombro y lo volvió a mirar, se vio reflejado al cristal del escaparate de una tienda y puso una postura erguida.

-Ahora soy un ninja-sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Estuvo un buen rato mirándose a su propio reflejo, embobado, hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora que era. El Sol declinaba en el horizonte y poco a poco empezó a oscurecer.

Debía apresurase, su casa estaba a la otra punta de la ciudad y para llegar allí tenía que pasar por una calle que no era conocida precisamente por su buena reputación y menos a altas horas de la noche.

Anduvo a lo largo de una calle estrecha y oscura de aspecto muy lamentable. Todo el suelo estaba sucio, lleno de basura y desperdicios. Tuvo que taparse la nariz para que no se ahogase de la mala olor que hacía. Un sonoro ruido metálico le sobresaltó, giró la cabeza rápidamente y suspiró aliviado, solo era un gato negro que había tirado un cubo de basura al suelo. El gato dio un salto y se alejó de él con un trozo de pescado en la boca. Volvió a emprender el paso, a lo lejos vio el final de la calle y eso lo animó bastante, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a casa y necesitaba un buen descanso ya que hoy había sido un día agitado.

Paró en seco, sus oídos percibieron un ruido extraño, como si algo se estuviera restregando por el suelo. "¿Qué es?" agudizó el oído intentando buscar el origen de ese sonido que le ponía los pelos de punta. Oyó un gemido.

-A-arrgg…

Vio horrorizado a un hombre con ojos inyectados en sangre que le miraban con una expresión de miedo y terror. Su cara estaba deformada y arrugada, la sangre le cubría todo el rostro y notó con horror de que le habían arrancado pedazos de carne. Sus manos huesudas y de especto famélico se alzaron hacia él intentando agarrar su pierna. Kaseiyo se apartó bruscamente haciendo una mueca de asco y terror.

-A-a…yu..da- Suplicó con voz lastimera, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y empezó proferir gemidos agonizantes. Kaseiyo al oír sus alaridos se le heló la sangre. De golpe el hombre empezó a chillar de terror.

-N-no! Otra vez no por favor!

Algo le arrastró hacia la oscuridad del callejón, después solo hubo un inquietante silencio. Kaseiyo se quedó aturdido sin saber que hacer, su corazón retumbaba ruidosamente en el pecho como si fuera un tambor y empezó a sentir nauseas al recordar el aspecto lamentable del hombre. Entonces sintió un escalofrío. Su cuerpo se había paralizado de golpe y empezó a temblar, notó como las gotas frías de sudor se deslizaban en su rostro. Notaba algo, una presencia cruel y atemorizante que acechaba como un depredador hacia su presa, hacia él. Una enorme ansiedad le inundó en todo el cuerpo, notaba como se acercaba lentamente. Debía correr o moriría allí mismo. Quiso hacer un movimiento pero sus piernas no le respondían, notó que aquella presencia se acercaba aún más a él. Debía huir. Al último momento su instinto de supervivencia permitió que se moviera y con un movimiento fugaz salió de la sórdida calle.

Empezó a correr, tan rápido como pudo ser posible, sus piernas se movían solas, veloces incapaces ahora de parar. Aún notaba la presencia, le seguía tenazmente con un paso veloz. Le faltaba muy poco para atraparle, intentó acelerar.

Corrió por una calle que hacía bajada y eso le ayudó para coger más impulso, aligeró el paso una vez más. Vio a lo lejos un cartel brillante de unos baños termales, se dirigió a un callejón muy estrecho que había al lado intentando poder despistar a su perseguidor. Por un segundo miró para atrás pretendiendo ver si aún lo perseguía

Craso error, chocó contra algo con un golpe sordo y cayó de bruces, por suerte se cayó encima de algo blandito…

-Aauuu!

Era un hombre con pelo largo revuelto tan blanco como la nieve que contrastaba con su rostro juvenil, sus ojos eran negros de mirada aguda. Tenían pintado abajo unas lágrimas de color rojo. Su voz era ronca y muy varonil.

-Eh! Chaval de qué vas?

**_C/A: bueno aquí un capítulo más de la historia, gracias por los reviews me han animado muchíssimo. Espero que os guste este capítulo._**

**_Disfrutad, gracias y más reviews por favor_**


End file.
